El poder de la conquista
by ArgenChino
Summary: Fic del Avatar de Alternal Universe personajes inventados.. basado en mi grupo de amigos de rl
1. Chapter 1

Estaban por invadir una pequeЯa isla de la tribu agua del norte. Iban todos preparados para luchar, eran pocos, pero eran suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a unos maestros agua.  
Desembarcaron a un costado, aprovechando la niebla que se amontonaba, permitiendoles pasar desapercibidos.El jefe de la embarcacion, llamado Bruno, un joven maestro fuego, sonrio un poco nervioso al ver que su plan estaba funcionando. Una mision exitosa mas y seria convertido en general.  
De pronto, un soldado grito, alertandolos, porque dos maestros agua se acercaban. "Pan comido" penso Bruno, y en cinco segundos estaba luchando contra ellos.  
Usando sus habilidades, encaro al primero de los maestros, un joven de cabellos castaЯos, muy enmaraЯados, y esquivo la rafaga de nieve que el le lanzo.  
El otro aldeano de la tribu, un joven morocho, se batia en duelo con los tres soldados que lo habian acompaЯado. Pronto se vio quien iba a ganar, los maestros agua cedian muy rapido contra los feroces y rapidos ataques de los conquistadores.  
Entonces los dos guerreros que manejaban el agua se pusieron uno a espaldas del otro, y crearon un tornado circular de nieve, que los cego a todos temporalmente, y atacaron con unos pinches de hielo. Bruno los esquivo, pero Lichy, su aprendiz, cayo herido en su pierna.  
Viendo esto, Bruno se envolvio en llamas, y en segundos, los dos maestros agua yacian muertos en el suelo.  
Luego un tercer maestro agua surgiС del oceano y les dijo que se iba a unir al equipo, este se llamaba Pisane. En el equipo habian quedado: Bruno, Lichy, Pisane y un pequeЯo espadachin llamado pepi (era el hermano menor de Lichy) poseia una gran fuerza para el tierra control.  
Despues, bruno decidio ir a conquistar un pequeЯo pueblo del reino de la tierra. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto, las invasiones de la nacion del fuego seguМan avanzando. Iban hacia los altos cielos del este, en el templo de los maestros aire. Una poderosa maestra fuego, perteneciente a la familia de la realeza, y con grandes ambiciones de guerra, comandaba las flotas ke pronto se acomodaron a una prudente distancia del lugar a donde a mas de mil metros de altura se alzaba el templo de los maestros aire.  
MirС satisfecha hacia arriba, mientras oteaba el aire en busca de algun centinela. "descuidados como siempre" - penso - "como estАn tan alto piensan ke estan seguros, ahora veran que equivocados estaban"  
Lograron llegar donde se encontraban los maestros aire, la maestra fuego llamada Silver empezo a aniquilar a los maestros, dejando una carniceria a sus espaldas. Hasta que se topo con un maestro aire llamado Negru.  
Ahi es cuando se formo una gran batalla, Negru derribС a sus dos aprendices, Frankito y Erin, adolescentes muy jovenes que habian ido a acompaЯarla. Silver dejo que la ira tomara el control, y vio que estaba por caer, pero Negru le PerdonС la vida si dejaba el templo aire del este.  
AsМ formaron una gran amistad. Luego se dirigieron a un pequeЯo pueblo que querМan conquistar en el reino de la tierra. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de muchas horas de viaje, Bruno llega por el lado Norte, y al mismo tiempo, Silver LLega por el lado Sur.  
Bruno empieza a matar maestros tierra con su pequeЯo equipo, hasta que llega a su lider, un adolescente llamado Pedrito, aunque era muy joven poseМa una gran fuerza para el combate. Silver a la vez iba destruyendo casas y a los habitantes de ellas, tambien con la ayuda de Negru y sus aprendices.  
Bruno llegС hasta Pedrito y le dijo a su equipo que se aleje. Un maestro tierra le comunica a Pedrito que otro ejercito de la naciСn del fuego estaba entrando por el Sur. Bruno pensС un rato y le dijo a Pedrito si lo querМa ayudar a destruir a los otros maestros fuego. Pero Pedrito sin decir nada, formС una espada con tierra-control y lo atacС, Bruno lo evadiС facilmente dejandolo en el suelo y parandosele encima, ahi fue cuando le dijo: "©Aceptas?". Pedrito sin dudarlo aceptС. En menos de quince minutos el pueblo habМa quedado en ruinas... El equipo de Silver y el equipo de Bruno se encontraron y empiezС una batalla donde los dos lideres empiezaron un Agni-Kai. Pero Lo interrumpiС un ejercito del Reino de la tierra, entonces, la pequeЯa batalla es supendida. Al derrotar a los maestros tierra, ambos equipos llegaron al acuerdo de volver a batallar, esta vez por la tierra conquistada. La batalla se programС a tres dias de la conquista, en el mismo lugar. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pedrito entrenaba al pequeЯo Pepi, para lograr un perfecto control del elemento tierra, mientras Bruno y sus soldados practicaban hasta el anochecer sus tecnicas de fuego-control. En el otro bando, Silver y su ejercito batallaban a puro fuego, mientras Negru, ahora unido a ellos, les enseЯaba algunas tecnicas de aire.

Entonces el dia y la hora de la batalla final llegaron, empezaron una gran batalla. Negru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabС con Pisane facilmente, mientras que Pepi combatМa con Erin y Frankito. Silver estaba peleando con Pedrito, mientras Bruno y Lichy estaban alejados de la escena esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. En cuestiСn de segundos, Silver logro evadir un gran movimiento de Pedrito y mato a Pepi con un relampago, Pedrito quedo sorprendido al ver a su aprendiz morir, y dejo que su sed de venganza lo cegara y asi haciendo su mejor movimiento de tierra control matС a los aprendices de Silver. Poseido por la furia asesinС tambien a Silver clavandole su espada echa por tierra control, pero antes de morir, Silver le dice que Bruno solo lo usaba, y que iba a deshacerse de el en cuanto terminara la batalla. Conocia a Bruno de sus viajes, y sabМa de lo que era capaz por poder.  
Mientras, Negru atacaba a Bruno, pero Lichy, su aprendiz, se interpuso y murio. Las palabras de Silver cambiaron la mentalidad de Pedrito... Y lleno de furia atacС a Bruno. Aleja a Negru, y le dice que se lo deje a el, el queria acabar con el maestro fuego. Entonces empezo a blandir su espada hecha con tierra-control, pero Bruno, como aun no habia recibido grandes daЯos en la batalla, uso su agilidad y quemo con fuego los brazos y piernas del maestro tierra. Luego tomo su espada y se la clavo en el pecho. Negru que estaba llorando por la muerte de su equipo, volteo justo a tiempo, antes que la espada que ahora sostenМa Bruno, lo hiriera. Era la batalla final. Ya no solo era la tierra conquistada, sino el honor de los muertos en batalla. 


	5. Chapter 5

EmpezС la batalla final, Negru lanzС una fuerte correntada de aire que le diС a Bruno en sus piernas y lo derribС. Bruno se levanta y le hace una leve quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, a raiz de esto se acerca y le da un puЯetazo en la cara derribandolo, haceindolo caer al suelo. Negru se recupera rapido, y lo aleja con aire control, dejandolo gravemente herido en el suelo, Negru se acerca, toma la espada de Pedrito en el camino. Pero antes de darle el golpe final, ve en sus ojos al hermano que habia perdido en la guerra... Al pequeЯo que lo protegiС de los soldados, y al que luego se llevaron del templo del aire, junto a sus padres.  
- Bruno? - dijo en un susurro apagado, mientras la espada en sus manos temblaba.  
- Si.. - dijo Bruno, cerrando sus ojos - pense que nunca mas nos veriamos, pero... Me equivoquИ.  
Negru solto su espada y se arrodillo y miro a su hermano.  
- Somos enemigos ahora... - dijo Bruno - Y no hay vuelta atras.  
Y asi dejo el mundo de los vivos, mientras Negru luchaba contra la culpa que se amontonaba en su interior.  
Ya la tierra conquistada, cubierta de cuerpos de guerreros, ya no importaba. 


End file.
